1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to swimming aids, and more particularly to swim fins.
2. Background Art
The purpose of ordinary swim fins is to provide a device for increasing speed and mobility to a swimmer with the consumption of less energy. These devices are aimed at a swimming style, which involves independent use of the legs. One style of swimming referred to as the butterfly, involves concerted use of the legs, commonly described as the dolphin kick. To maximize the efficiency, speed and power of the dolphin kick, both feet must be kept as close together as possible.